Past and Presant Love: Revised
by Chaos06
Summary: Brande and Jennifer were two ordanary High school girls... or they thought they were... They start to change theor minds when, on thier way to school they get pulled trough a portale, and Jennifer turns into a young baby..... Things get even stranger when
1. Default Chapter

Chaos: First off... this is a revised version of the first P.P.L. So I hope you enjoy it. Now the only way I'll finish this is if I get reviews for it.

Kenshin: Can we please get on with this?

Chaos: Ok! Sheesh... Well second thing is I do not own Kenshin or any of the other characters from that show/manga. Oh and this will be mainly like the manga, for instance, the way Kenshin talks, and the way the battles go. Now... Go on and try to enjoy the story...

**Chapter 1:  
  
Time Flies!  
**

A black convertible with silver interior, and decorated by three golden dragons, one on the hood, the other two gliding across the sides, came speeding down the highway. There were two 16-year-old girls in the car. The one driving had, lower-back length chocolate-colored hair with sliver and black streaks; she had it pulled into a high tight ponytail. Her black, empty eyes and slightly tanned skin gave her a dangerous appearance; the small smirk on her light pink lips seemed to complete the look.

"So, how was Paris?" The girl sitting next to her, in the passengers seat asked. This girl had a more kind and innocent look to her. Her mid-back, length black hair was loose and held red highlights in it. Her soft dark violet eyes gave her a kind of naivety dispassion, and the kind smile on her pinkish lips gave her the look of an innocent child.

"Fine, I suppose." The driver spoke softly to the girl next to her, completely contrasting with her rough appearances. Both girls had on similar uniforms, except the driver had pants, while the passenger had a skirt.

"So why did they decide on these god awful uniforms again, Jennifer?" The driver asked her companion, Jennifer, with slight discuss as she glanced at the distasteful uniform.  
  
Jennifer looked at her friend. "They said that it would cause less fighting... err...um... or something like that, Brande."  
  
Brande smirked and looked straight ahead. "Yeah right." She mumbled thinking of how stupid the school administrators were.

As they speed down the highway to their school, a strange light surrounded them; neither of the girls seem to take any notice to it. A new song came on the radio, Past and Present Love, by Rurouni-senshi.  
  
**I've traveled through time.  
  
I've been to the future.  
  
I know what could happen.  
  
I know the results.**

Brande looked down at the radio strangle then looked back at the road, shrugging off the strange foreboding feeling that entered the pit of her stomach.  
  
**I've been to the present.  
  
I saw all that happened.  
  
I've been to past.  
  
And there I saw your face.**

Jennifer was confused, what's going on? For some strange reason she couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen, and very soon. 'But what?'  
  
**My past and present lover  
  
I've seen threw out time.  
  
Rather it's our future  
  
Or it may be past**

Jennifer glanced at Brande as if questioning whether she had turned on the radio or not, but Brande was just staring blankly at the road, waiting for the light to turn green.  
  
**You are still my love  
  
You still have my heart.  
  
My past and present love.**

Both girls looked up to see a gas station with a truck full of gas sitting, parked at the station.  
  
**I know our action.  
  
I feel the pain  
  
If it's for best  
  
I might never know.**

Something seemed off to both of the young teenagers, but neither seemed to know what, or why.  
  
**And been to the future  
  
I've to been to the present  
  
And I've been to the Past.  
  
And there I saw your face  
  
My past and present lover.  
  
You were in my past.  
  
My past and present lover  
  
I've seen threw out time.  
  
Rather it's our future  
  
Or it may be past  
  
You are still my love  
  
You still have my heart.  
  
My past and present love.**

When the song finally ended the feeling seemed to intensify, and Brande again looked at her radio strangely, finally taking a notice to the dim glow that surrounded it. She turned her eyes back to the road and raised an eyebrow.

"Jenn? When did you turn on the radio?" Brande asked Jennifer suspiciously.

"I didn't." Jennifer said. Jennifer noticed the light coming from the radio. "What is that?"

Now Brande knew something was wrong. "What the Fuc- Jennifer!" Brande shouted as they disappeared.  
  
The car swerved and ran into a parked gas truck, that soon after exploded. No one could have survived the intense explosion.  
  
**"After an extreme crash that happened just this morning, two family's are now mourning the deaths of their two young daughters, Brande Alexzadria Lenihan, and Sodanet Jennifer Khem. They will be forever missed." The news castor spoke sadly as the T.V. shut off.**

The girls were falling through a black tunnel of some sort. When Brande looked over at Jennifer, she noticed that her friend was slowly de-aging. When Jennifer reached, what Brande presumed, was five she reached out and grasped her, pulling the still de-aging child into her tight embrace. Finally they fall, hard, on to solid ground. Brande, while still in mid-air, had quickly shifted their potions in hopes of taking the full impact, with Jennifer, now an infant no more then a few months, crying from the freighting experience.  
  
"Shhh... It's all right. Don't cry little Kitten." Brande cooed as she sat up. She winced in pain at the simple movement. 'Damn! That hurts!' She thought as she picked herself up off the ground.   
  
Noticing her pain, Jennifer did the only thing she could, she hug her as best as her little arms would allow her to. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'm fine." Brande said to her best friend, ' Well now daughter I suppose.' She added mentally. "You know that name suits ya Jenn. You got your self a new nick name!" Brande held the infant close as she walked, painfully, through the dark forest.

Brande walked silently through the forest. She could tell that they were nowhere close to Texas, because fist of all, they went from city to forest after dropping form the sky, and secondly it was morning when they were going to school, and now it was the dead of night. Brande knew she was in pain, and could feel the blood running down her back. 'Must of landed on some rocks.' She thought gloomily, but ignored it.

Brande set down and rested against the trunk of a tree. Closing her eyes slightly she noticed an object gleaming in a near by a bush. Laying the now sleeping form of her best-friend-turned-infant, she went to see what it was, and found a sword stuck in the ground; its sheath was placed neatly in the bushes next to the open path.

"Wow!" Brande whispered awed by the beautiful weapon that lay before her. She ran her fingers down the swords hilt and blade, studying it. The hilt was made from a type of black crystal, and had a pure gold dragon wrapped around it with a small diamond in the visible eye. The blade was made from impenetrable steel and had the same golden dragon carved into each of the long sides. It was a Japanese katana with a reverse blade and sharp tip Brande knew was a sakobatu. The sheath was silver, with the golden dragon wound around it as well, and the belt attached was black with a diamond were it hooked together. Brande picked up the katana and sheath and decided to keep them; for some reason, she felt a strange pulse when she touched the weapon. Ignoring the pulse she put the weapon's sheath around her waist then she carefully removed the sword from the ground and placed it in its sheath.

Brande began to walk, at a slow pace, thanks to the blood lose she was experiencing at the moment. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she heard what sounded like a faint cry of a baby. 'Strange that sounds like- Oh shit!' Brande ignored the drowsy, fainting feelings she had and rushed to the sound. 'Its moving!' She unsheathed her new weapon and again felt a faint pulse, only now it was numerous instead of one, but again she ignored it.

Brande finally caught up with the wails, to see a red haired man trying to sooth the crying child.

"Please calm down!" He pleaded in a cold but desperate voice. "I will not harm!" He closed his eyes in, what Brande saw as, tired annoyance.

Scolding, she ran for him again. "Get your hands off of her!" Brande yelled as she quickly seized Jennifer with one hand and held her sword to the strange mans throat with the other.

Once in familiar arms Jennifer stopped her wails and snuggled deeper into Brande's strong embrace. The stranger, as Brande observed, took notice to this and loosened his stance.

"So, you are the child's mother then?" He asked placidly.

Before (2nd Person-Kenshin)

A man with long red hair pulled into a ponytail walked through the forest. He had on a red and white GI and a long katana at his waist. His cold purple eyes seemed slightly slanted, making it obvious of his Asian heritage. He looked a no older then 18 but a lot more mature. He was Himura, Kenshin. The Battousai.

Kenshin looked around the forest quietly, thinking about the war he was now a major part of. He smiled coldly at the irony. He was only twenty years old, and was the most feared Hitakori in all of Japan. It made him want to through up. He hated to kill, but it was all he knew; death was all he knew, and hated. Kenshin stopped suddenly, hearing a gurgling noise that sounded like the snores of an infant. Walking towards it, he saw that it was the snores of a baby.

The baby stirred awake and looked at him with wise, naïve, violet eyes, which confused him, for they looked like his own. Her hair was pitch black with streaks of ruby red running though it.

Ignoring the strange similarities between him and the infant, he bent down and picked her up saying, "And why might you be out here, alone, young one?" As soon as Kenshin had the child in his arms, she began to wail, loudly.

At first Kenshin ignored the wails, but soon he could no longer stand it and stopped to try and calm her down. "Please calm down!" He pleaded in a cold but desperate voice. "I will not harm you!" He closed his eyes in, tiredly.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kenshin turned around just in time to see a hand snatch the infant and a beautifully designed sword at his throat. Kenshin instinctively tensed, then looked up.

There, in front of him, was the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. Her long chocolate colored hair was pulled loosely back, strands of silver and black apparent in it; some of it had come out of the ponytail, and now framed her young face. Her deep black eyes glared darkly at him, which he presumed was because he had the young child. He noticed that she was young, probably no older then 16 or 17. He took notice too something else; her pail skin, looked like it was strange on her, like it was suppose to be tanned, not so sickly pail.

"So, you are the child's mother then?" He asked placidly, trying not to let on to his dishonorable thoughts about the mysterious girl.

3rd-Mine

Brande managed a faint nod, before she fell forward, the loss of blood finally catching up with her.

Kenshin, out of pure instinct, ran up and caught her, before either infant or mother could be harmed. Looking down at her back, only to see the white of her shirt completely died the same crimson color that he had seen every day of his life.

Softly he pulled the sleeping figure of Jennifer from her arms and laid her in a small stack of leaves near by, removing his shirt and placing it over the young child as a blanket. Then he lifted Brande up and pulled at her shirt, causing it to un-tuck from her pants. He had Brande lean on him, while he gently pulled her blood stained shirt over her head and through it next to them. Blushing Kenshin realized that she had another, strange layer of cloth on, but this only seemed to hold up her breast and he could feel more then see were it was ripped. Sighing he mentally apologized and removed her braw as well. After the embarrassing, albeit pleasing, incident, Kenshin began to rip her bloodied shirt into strips, since his was being used, and wrapped them around her wound, and breast.

After he finished the embarrassing task he pulled the young 'mother' next to Jennifer, and he himself pulled her back close to his chest, and the fall into a deep, much deserved rest.

Nothing seemed to disturb them until morning came, and Brande woke up. Sitting up and stretching, a cat-like stretch, and she looked around. She was still in the forest. She looked down to see Jennifer still sleeping soundly, with a strange red shirt over her, much like the one that the orange haired man had on last night. A slight gust of wind blew by, and Brande shivered. Looking down at herself, she saw why, she had no shirt on. Bandages, made from her school shirt, covered her breast and stomach. Taking the shirt off of Jennifer, since it was too warm for her to have it anyway, she put it on herself.

Brande looked over at Jennifer and realized that she still had on her school uniform, and that it had shrunk with her. Sighing she carefully lifted Jennifer and, painfully, got up. She looked around the ground, and found her sword, picked it up, then looked around the forest.

"Now which way should I go?" Brande asked herself as she heard grunts coming from her left. 'Hmmm?' She thought as she headed that way.

When Brande got there she saw that it was the orange haired man from last night, only he had no shirt on. Looking down at the one she had on she knew why, but didn't really care. She was amazed by the technique he was using, so she found herself watching. Brande couldn't help but notice that he seemed slightly... distracted... 'I wonder why?' She thought curiously.

Kenshin felt like someone was watching him, but the strange thing was he couldn't tell for sure. Usually he would know where and who was any where near him, but this time he wasn't sure. He just had this nagging feeling they were there. Looking about him, first to the right, then behind, and then to the left. That's when he saw her. 'So... she managed to sneak up on me one again. Dose she do that intentionally?' He asked as he stared at her. Then noticed that the baby was in her arms, asleep, and she had on his shirt. He could not help but smile. 'I like the way that looks on her.'

"I see you're up now." He said as he walked towards them.

Instinctively Brande held Jennifer tighter. "Yes. Did you bandage me up?" She asked, although her voice seemed small and tired, she had only whispered.

Kenshin moved closer. "Yes. I had to use your shirt, I hope you don't mind."

Brande smirked and shook her. "Yours is more comfy any way." Her voice had lost its sleepy tone, and was now more confident and slightly cold.

Kenshin liked the way she sounded now, it was a lot more intimidating then the tired whispered one she had used just moments ago. "I am Himura, Kenshin. Better know As Himura Battousai." He introduced himself with a slight bow.

"I'm Brande, and she's Jennifer." Brande stated, merely bowing her head, because of the infant in her arms. "Um... Could you by any chance tell us where we are? I'm not really sure..." She said, blushing ever so slightly.

"You are in Kyoto Brande-dono." Kenshin stated with a small smile. "Now, could I ask you something?"

"Just Brande, and you just did." Brande said looking around the forest, then at the now awake Jennifer. "But go ahead."

Kenshin gave another small smile, and asked. "Where is her father?" Brande looked at him, then at Jennifer, but didn't say a thing. "Is he the one that hurt you like this?" He asked as he came up behind her, and softly ran his finger down her back. The idea that it was the husband that did this, made him ferrous.

Brande shivered at the touch, and turned around. "I adopted her. Her real parents were good friends of mine, but had gotten killed, so I took her in."

Kenshin sighed in relief then asked Brande another question. "Then what happened to your back?"

Brande's eyes narrowed. He was asking to many questions for her liking. "I fell." She stated simply, her voice told him that it was dangerous to ask another question, so he didn't.

Kenshin nodded and turned his back to her. "Fallow me." He stated looking over his shoulder. "I'll lead you to were I am staying for now." He said as he headed southwest from where they were.

Brande fallowed uneasily at first, still not at all trusting him. From what she could tell he was a danger to Jennifer, and possibly to her, if she wasn't careful.

Kenshin glanced behind him and sighed; he could tell that she still did not trust him. He stopped for a little bit to wait for her to catch up, then, once they were side by side, he began walking as well.

"You have a beautiful sword. Where did you get it?" Kenshin asked, trying to start a small conversation.

Brande glanced at him, and, having loosened up a little, responded. "I found it." Her response was quite, Jennifer was still sleeping in her arms, and she did not want to wake her.

"Really? Who would leave that laying around?" He asked looking from her to the sword, then the path ahead. "We have arrived." He stated, pointing towards a small, woodened cottage in front of them.

"Quaint." Brande said with a small shrug, and they went in to it. Brande sat Jennifer on a futon that lay on the floor, and then went outside where Kenshin was still stationed, looking around.

"May I see it?" He asked looking at the sword.

"Hmm? Sure." Brande said as she detached it, and went to hand it to Kenshin.

When fully in Kenshin's grasp it pulsed violently, and then sent shocks of powerful electricity surging into him. The sword then forced him back, the weapon it's self, planting into the ground next to Brande.

Brande ran to Kenshin and helped him up, thankful that he was still conscious. The both of them looked at the weapon strangely, raising an eyebrow. Brande walked up to it and was about to grab it, when Kenshin screamed out to her.

"NO!" Kenshin got to his feet.

"Don't worry." Brande said smirking. She pulled it out of the ground and it gave a small pulse, and then sent energy surging through her. The sword shown with a silver glow, and then shot it at Brande, causing her own silvery black energy to shoot out, then fight the invading energy. Brande smirked when the sword's glow dispersed in defeat, and then pulsed in acceptance. "You just have to know how to fight back."

Kenshin stood mystified. Brande had grown silvery-black cat/dog ears, and had a long, silver-stripped, fluffy, black tail protruding from her back. "Oh shit..." He whispered stunned.

Brande looked at him in question then looked at what he stared at. There on her lower back was a tail. She picked it up and pulled, whimpering right afterwards. "Oh shit!" She repeated Kenshin's words. "I have a fucking tail!"

END 

Chaos: Well hope you like it. I know it's a lot different from the original one, but I personally didn't like that one. But for those who did I'm not taking it down, and will continue writing it... If I remember. R/R and I'll write more...


	2. Reviews

**REVIEWS**

**Chaos**: Ok there are a few things that I have to address as of yet.

_**First Review Answer:**_

**First**: it that, no Brande dose not have any powers, that is strictly the sword... (You will see later on, when something happens to Karu, and Magumi...)

**Second**: Why Jennifer got younger will be explained later on in the story, so leave it at that.

**Third**: I HAVE TANNED SKINNED YOU IDIOT!!! How is that being raciest? Oi! I was merely **trying** to give a visual! I was not trying to say that it alone made her dangerous; I just messed up on my wording I suppose.

**Fourth**: I am well aware that my grammar and spelling mistakes are horrid in this, so if you would, help me out a little...

**Fourth**: Actually, I hate it when everyone falls in love with one character! In this story, everyone save Kenshin and Jennifer, hate her; Jennifer because she her 'daughter', and Kenshin because it just seems hard for him to hate anyone; at least to me anyway.

**Fifth**: Kenshin is still really young in the beginning, and he's male! Give me a break! Besides, this is just the very beginning of the war, so I had to guess... But he won't stay that way; in fact that was the only time he is like that! (Oh yeah! The whole bandaging thing... You try falling from the sky, and landing on **rocks**! Then tell me you won't need to get bandaged up!!!!)

**And Sixth**: The only time that Brande cuss' is when she's thinking, and everyone's guilty of that, and you can't deny it! I just happen to but that in the story.... Oh and another thing! She dos not say 'Fuck' at all.

**Ok last thing**: Hey thanks for the review though, I knew that I was a bit vague on the details, but I didn't think any one would care, I mean it's obvious, I thought, that the story is not over. Eh... It's ok... From what you said miss/sir you won't be reading anymore any way, so I don't really give a **damn. **Enjoy.

_**Second Review Answered:**_

Um... sorry, but uh... there is. But hey what did ya expect?

**Chaos:** Ok I suppose that I'll be doing this after every chapter. I will be **just** as hard o you as you are on me, so I suggest that you do this the nice way; flame or not. Oh and I do expect and except flames, I just won't go easy on you... enjoy.


End file.
